Christmas Shopper Smash
Christmas Shopper Smash is the fifth case of the Metropolitan District. Case Background The victim is a real estate agent named James Triffleson, he is found crushed by a grandfather clock. The killer was Emma's younger sister, James' girlfriend and a coffee shop waitress, Mae Fairlands. James bought their house and just used it for a hideout for prostitutes and kidnapped childs including her boyfriend's younger brother where it died due to starvation. His father, Thomas Triffleson tried to report it to the police but before reporting it he was killed by Jamed by a grandfather clock where she witnessed it and it made her use his ex-girlfriend's father's clock shop and used the grandfather clock there to kill him. After she murdered James, she noticed that she is being stalked by someone, who is actually Andrew. After discovering it, she then confronted him and told him to stay away but instead of leaving her, he blackmail her where it caused her to beat her using the clock pendulum. In the court, she was then sentenced to life imprisonment. It then caused her to blame Solomon Valen for her detainment and asks Wayne Milkovich for her help. After the trial, this made the team to have suspicion on Wayne that he may be having dark businesses and they think Solomon will be killed for his honesty. Victim *'James Triffleson '(Found crushed to death by a grandfather clock) Murder Weapon *'Grandfather Clock' Killer *'Mae Fairlands' Suspects *'Andrew Goodwill'- Clock Shop Owner (75) suspect is a clock enthusiast, suffers hypersensitivity, makes origami (A+) *'Sherry Goodwill'- Victim's Ex-Girlfriend (25) suspect is a clock enthusiast, suffers hypersensitivity, makes origami (A+) *'Solomon Valen'- Coffee Shop Owner (45) suspect is a clock enthusiast (O-) *'Mae Fairlands'- Victim's Girlfriend (25) suspect is a clock enthusiast, suffers hypersensitivity, makes origami (O-) *'Daniel Clarkson'- Chemist (25) suspect is a clock enthusiast, suffers hypersensitivity, makes origami (O-) Killer's Profile *The killer is a clock enthusiast. *The killer suffers hypersensitivity. *The killer makes origami. *The killer is female. *The killer's blood type is O-. Crime Scenes Goodwill Clockworks: Shop Backdoor; Shop Entrance Valencaffein Coffeehouse: Coffee Bar; Kitchen Derelict Building: Building Entrance, Building Side Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Shop Backdoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gear, Grandfather Clock) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Analyze Gear. (03:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Clock Enthusiasm) *Examine Grandfather Clock. (Result: Pendulum) *Examine Pendulum. (Result: Andrew's Signature; New Suspect: Andrew Goodwill) *Ask Andrew about the murder. *Examine Coffee Drops Pack. (Result: Coffee Beans) *Analyze Coffee Beans. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sherry Goodwill) *Ask Sherry about the coffee beans. (New Suspect: Solomon Valen) *Ask Solomon about Sherry. (New Suspect: Mae Fairlands) *Ask Mae about the victim. *Ask Sherry about the victim. *Investigate Coffee Bar. (No clues) *Question Daniel about Solomon. *Investigate Derelict Building. (Clue: Thomas' Body) *Autopsy Thomas' Body. (12:00:00) *Investigate Derelict Building. (Clue Grandfather Clock) *Examine Grandfather Clock. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter Two: *Investigate Building Side. (Clue Andrew's Body) *Autopsy Andrew's Body. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Hypersensitivity) *Calm down Sherry. *Investigate Shop Backdoor. (Clue: Solomon's Body, Gun) *Autopsy Solomon's Body. (12:00:00) *Calm down Mae. *Calm down Daniel. *Examine Gun. (Result: Skin Cells) *Talk to Solomon. *Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Female) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter Three: *Investigate Shop Entrance. (Clue: Pile of Letters, Greeting Card) *Make sure Solomon is okay. *Examine Pile of Letters. (Result: Origami) *Examine Origami. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Origami) *Confront Sherry about her intentions. *Examine Greeting Card. (Result: Threatening Message) *Examine Threatening Message. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Daniel's Fingerprints) *Confront Daniel about his threats. *Investigate Kitchen. (Clue: Broken Sign) *Examine Dental Napkin. (Result: Lip Prints) *Examine Lip Prints. (Result: Mae's Lip Prints) *Confront Mae about the broken sign. *Investigate Kitchen. (Clue: Clock Hand) *Examine Clock Hand. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Blood Type, O-) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Investigate Shop Entrance. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Sherry's Family Bonding Picture) *Give Sherry the picture. (Reward: Barista Hat) *Investigate Coffee Bar. (Clue: Clock Pendulum) *Examine Clock Pendulum. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Ask Mae about the clock pendulum. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Kitchen. (Clue: Vial) *Examine Vial. (Result: Paint Bottle) *Give back Daniel the paint bottle. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Coffee Bar. (Clue: File) *Examine File. (Result: Murder Case File) *Analyze Murder Case File. (06:00:00) *Ask Solomon about the murder. (Reward: Barista Suit) *Go to Next Case. (No stars) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases